Do you even like me?
by xomich16xo
Summary: She has a MAJOR crush on him but what does he think about her?
1. Today

**Today is the day.**

**Today is the day I will walk up to him and say hello. **

**Today is the day that will not avoid the routes he takes to his classes, or stare at the floor as he walks by me. **

**Today is the day that I remind him that I exist.**

These are the words that I have been repeating to myself since I woke up at 7 AM this morning, but before I get into the entire story of who HE is and why I keep telling myself these things, let me introduce myself.

My name is Michelle Rose Montgomery, currently studying at Rocque High School and I am a self-confessed nerd. Now I know what you are thinking, this is going to be the typical story of a nerd with no social standing and no friends who is in love with a jock way above her league and who doesn't know that she even exists. No, that is not how this story goes, well at least not as far as I know but how about I tell you the rest and you can judge it for yourself.

You see I am a nerd in the sense that one of my favourite subjects in school is Math and I am a complete tech geek. As much as some people belive that nerds are loners and/or only have other nerds as friends that is not the case. I do however have a bunch of crazy friends who drive me up the wall but I would do anything for them. Now that you know a little more about me lets get on with the story...Shall we?

* * *

A/N - So this is my first story and I have had many ideas before but never the time/patience/confidence to actually type them up and post them but this time im giving it a try. I know this is a small beginning chapter but I've got a couple of ideas for this story. Please give me your honest feedback on the writing style and wether you think I should continue this. Thanks :D


	2. Today is THE day

**A/N - this is not a story update - Just wanted to fix some of the spelling/grammatical errors I spotted earlier today. **

* * *

~Michelle's POV~

**Today is the day.**

"Where is she?" I thought to myself as I quickly dialed my best friends number. I was nervously tapping my foot as I listened to the dial tone on my iPhone and looked up and down the road outside my house.

**Today is the day I will walk up to him and say hello.**

The dial tone finally came to an end and I heard faint muttering on the other end...something that sounded like 'She's sooo gonna kill me'.

**Today is the day that will not avoid the routes he takes to his classes, or stare at the floor as he walks by me.**

**Today is the day that I remind him that I exist.**

I grinned evilly as I growled into the phone, "Shiana D Fitzgerald, today is our first day back at school, the day you promised me a ride into school in order to do the thing YOU pressured me into doing and you're LATE?" I started pacing up and down my porch as I continued to shout into the phone not giving her a chance to talk. "You are the one who gave me a stupid pep talk last night telling me that I had spent enough time alone and that I HAD to talk to him today otherwise you would disown me. You said you would drive me to school so that I could do THE DEED so where the hell are you? Not to mention I have Math first thing this morning Shiana! So yes I am gonna kill you if you don't get here in 3...2... Don't make me get to one Shay!"

"Oh calm down Chelle," I heard someone call out behind me only to turn around see my best friend drive up to the front of my house. "We've got 20 minutes...That's plenty of time. Take a chill pill."

I hopped into her car and gave her a quick hug before sternly saying, "I swear Shay, this is the last time I get a ride from you. You may be my best friend and all but I swear you would be late to your own funeral if you could. And who the hell still says take a chill pill?" She smirked as she drove off and said, "You say that every time Chelle but until you get your own car or agree to get a ride from you parents you know that you'll be in this car same time tomorrow. As for the second part of your rant, I still say take a chill pill. Now forget about all that nonsense and tell me, have you been saying what I told you last night?"

Sighing heavily I said, "Yea yea Shay. Today is the day, today is the day I will walk up to him and say hello, today is the day that will not avoid the routes he takes to his classes, or stare at the floor as he walks by me, today is the day that I remind him that I exist. Are you happy? I've been saying it in my head since I woke up this morning and I'm positive that I'm gonna go mental thanks to you!"

"Awwww hun," Shay said as she beamed at me, "You finally took my advice..."

"Well it's not like I had much of a choice did I? You said you'd disown me if I didn't."

"Yea well all threats aside, Michelle I've seen you alone for too long and this year we are going to do something about it. I'm gonna make that boy fall for you if it's that last thing I do and if he doesn't..."

"Yes Shay, I know, I've heard this all last night. If he doesn't fall for me you are personally gonna do horrible horrible things to him that I'd rather not repeat...blah..blah...blah...now shut up and pull up into that space over there..." I mumbled as we entered the school's parking lot. "We gotta run if we're gonna make it on time."

Shay parked the car and turned it off but before either of us could get out she turned to me and said seriously, "Mark my words Chelle, Today is the day! Something good will happen today...just give it a chance."

I smiled as we both walked out of the car and towards the school...maybe today WOULD be the day that everything changed!


	3. Hello?

**Hey guys! So a quick Author's note before I get back into the story… I'm soooooo sorry about the massive delay in uploading the next chapter of this story – I guess it comes back to the truth behind why I started this story in the first place. I started it mainly because I want to become a beta reader. Now this may put you guys off from reading this story or whatever but I really do want to become a beta reader and help people out with their stories but after I wrote the 2 chapters of this story and went on a summer holiday I never got back round to writing more; I had kind of forgotten where I wanted to go with this story. Now just because I haven't updated this story in months doesn't mean I haven't been on FanFiction. Quite the opposite actually – I'm on FanFiction EVERY day catching up on other authors stories**

**I have to say a massive THANK YOU to all those who have marked this story as a favorite/alert etc. this story… it means a lot but in particular I want to thank Carlos'sCupcake for her review simply because I love her stories and our short convo through PM gave me the nudge I needed to get back to writing this story.**

* * *

~Michelle's POV~

"Shay are you sure he's going to be here today? Maybe he came down with something over the weekend and is home sick or maybe he moved to another state over the weekend! Yea that's probably it – he's moved to Antarctica and we can go now… there isn't any point in standing beside his locker when he isn't here anymore! Let's go," I frantically whisper to Shay as I try to shove my way past her and scurry down to my Math lesson.

Shay keeps me pinned against the locker as she growls in my ear, "Chelle you listen to me and you listen good. HE has NOT moved states over the weekend and for Christ's sake – Antarctica isn't even a state in America! Have you never attended a geography or history class? ANNNNDDD If he was going to be moving states, don't you think it would be talk of this school for weeks before he left?"

I whimper as I respond, "well you never know it could have been a last minute decision? Spur of the moment crap?" giving her an innocent smile.

"Michelle what am I going to do with you?" she says as she shakes her head, "There was no spur of the moment decision to move to ANTARCTICA, trust me I would know if that had happened! Now stop being such a sissy and quaking in your damn, but can I say - VERY sexy, boots. He's just a few minutes late and you should know how he's always late on a Monday morning, you been not so subtly stalking him for a very VERY long time."

I blush as I remember all the times she's caught me staring at him or making extra time out in my day so that I can see him from afar yet make sure we never cross paths.

"So now that you know I'm right," she says with a big smirk on her face, breaking my train of thought, "turn around and go get you man coz Mr. McHottie is headed your way."

True to her word Shay spins me around and shoves me towards the main hallway doors where I see HIM walking towards me – or should I say his locker. He strolls along the hallway while his friend chatters away animatedly in his ear, laughing his head off at whatever his friend has to say.

I walk in an almost daze toward him looking back once to see Shay mouth "remember what I said". Right what was it I was meant to be saying to myself?

**Today is the day.**

**Today is the day I will walk up to him and say …**

"Hello?" I blurt out standing right in front of him. Oh shit I think to myself, this is not how it was meant to go! Now what am I going to do?

He looks away from his friend and turns towards me with confusion in his eyes and says "…"


	4. What the hell?

"He…heyy Michelle? Michelle!… what are you …uhhh… Isn't your locker …Don't you have .. ummm Bleep Blaap Bloop?" He rambled as he looked nervously between me and his friend. "Okay bye!" he managed to squeak out before running off in the opposite direction as I just stood there with a deer in the headlights expression on my face.

His friend, Carlos who has been my science lab partner since the start of the year turns to me with an amused look on his face and chuckles, "Hiya Michelle, don't mind Logan – he's just a bit shocked to see you. I'll go see if I can find him and calm him down." He turns on his heel and skips off in the same direction as Logan yelling out his name.

"Nervous? What the hell?" I mumble to myself as try to figure out what just happened.

"What? What just happened?" Shay screeches out at me as she speed walks to where I'm standing, mumbling to myself, "I thought it was me who should have been nervous! What did I do wrong? What's going on?... Shayyy!" I whine as I see her looking at me, "I just blurted out hello to him and he went on some rant about something but most importantly he knew my name! Shay how did he know my name?"

She looks down at me, smiling sweetly while saying, "Aww hun of course he knows your name. You introduced yourself to all of us in homeroom on your first day in this school last year! You know! The day you first saw Mr. McHottie … and decided you were gonna crush on him big time but not grow the balls to actually talk to him?"

"Of course I remember that day Shay, Sep 10th 2011 – a beautiful Monday morning and he was sitting in the corner of the room wearing a b…. – That's beside the point though Shay! That was a year ago – I thought he would have forgotten who I was by now… I thought he forgot who I was the next day!" I told her with a slight frown on my face while staring at my shoes.

Shay raises her hand to my face, moving it up so that I'm looking at her instead of my shoes and softly says, "Michelle you are my best friend in this whole entire world and even though I've only know you for a little over a year I find it is my utmost duty as your best friend to tell you that you are a b-e-a-utiful girl with a great personality and you are not someone who people forget easily! Clearly as you saw with Logan today, he hasn't forgotten you, so you have to get over this insecurity thing. You've already lost a year that you could have possibly been with him – do you want to lose any more time?"

As I process what she's just said with a blush on my face the school bell rings jolting me out of my thought process, but it helps me come to a quick decision as I say to her, "You're right Shay and thanks for the compliment by the way! I'm gonna talk to him today – no matter what, and if I'm lucky at least I'll come away from today with his friendship."

Shay shrieks and does the happy dance before quickly stopping and looking around the quickly emptying hallway, "That's great Chelle, now get your butt over to your math class! I don't want you getting detention for getting to class late so you have another excuse to back down from talking to him."

I giggle as we start running towards each of our classes and say to her, "Not gonna happen Shay but thanks, I love you."

As I open the door to my math class I hear her cheery voice calling out, "Love ya too hun!"

I shake my head and walk into my class – on time – thinking, **Today is the day.**


End file.
